fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Rescue/Final Battle (Mikey Pan Version)
(The next morning, the group are already tied to the mast while the pirates were singing and dancing around them) Pirates: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life Of a thief To sample a life Of a crook There isn’t a boy Who won’t enjoy A-workin’ for Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede The world’s most famous crooks (On “Crooks,” Popple was knocked down by the Toad. Escargoon then started singing while the other mates watched) Escargoon: Crook Crook Crickety-crockety Crook The Feraligatr is after Captain.... (Offended by that, Dedede smacks Escargoon, making him quiet down while the mates glare at him. Then Goobot and Myotismon start singing to the prisoners) Goobot: A special offer For today We’ll tell you What we’ll do Myotismon: For those who sign Without delay Will get a free tattoo (Kai then exposed his tattoos on his body and made a muscle movement to make the flag look like it’s flapping in the wind, making the kids, except the girls, Flounder, Sebastian, and Sonic's group, laugh a little) Myotismon: Why it’s like Money in the bank Goobot: Come on Join up And we’ll be frank Goobot and Myotismon: Unless you do You’ll walk the plank Dedede: To Poultra’s mouth! (They point at the plank) Goobot and Myotismon: The choice is up to you Pirates: The choice is up to you (They start dancing again while singing) Pirates: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You’ll love the life Of a thief You’ll relish the life Of a crook There’s barrels of fun For everyone That you get treasure By the ton (The pirates then form a line towards the desk Goobot is sitting at with a pen and paper with Myotismon, Dedede, and the mates standing next to him) Pirates: So come and sign the book Join up with Captain Zurg and Admiral Hades (Piedmon then cuts the prisoners free and almost got trampled over by the kids, who are running towards the desk. Although Flounder, Sebastian, Sonic's group, and the London girls remained by the mast) Flounder, Sebastian, Sonic's group and London girls: GUYS!! (The other kids stopped and piled up on each other) Amy: You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Ariel: How could you possibly want to join our enemies?! Knuckles: After what Mikey and Shoutmon has done for us?! Why?! Link: But Captain Goobot and Admiral Myotismon are most insistent, guys. Jeremy: That’s right! Ballistamon: And they said we’ll walk the plank to Poultra’s mouth if we don’t! Sebastian: No we won’t. Flounder: Sebastian’s right! Angie: Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon will save us. Sonic: We’re certain of it. (Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede turned to the mates with a smirk) Goobot: Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon will save them, guys. Dedede: (Sarcastically while smirking) So scared. (They burst out laughing) Vanitas: (Laughing) Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon will save them! Ooblar: (Laughing while speaking mockingly) Oh no, whatever shall we do about it? Demidevimon: (Laughing) You did good, Captain and Admiral! Hunter J: (Laughing) As if! (The captives glared at them. In the headquarters, the Mew Mews just finished using their magic on the edge of the lantern after doing this all night. They then heard laughter ending) Kikki: What are they laughing about? Corina: I don’t know, but I got a bad feeling about it. Renee: Let’s listen. Zoey: I agree. (They listen in. Outside on the deck, Goobot spoke up) Goobot: A thousand pardons, but I don’t think you got our little joke. Myotismon: You see, we left a present for those two. (The captives got suspicious) Ace: What kind of present? Mephiles: It’s sort of a surprise package, you might say. Ooblar: Like it’s their birthday. Myotismon: Why, Goobot and I can just see our little friend at this very moment, reading a tender description. Goobot: That’s right. (Back in Hangman’s Tree, Mikey is reading the note on the present box while Shoutmon looked) Mikey: (Reading) “To Mikey and Shoutmon, with love, from Ariel and mostly Angie. Do not open until 6:00.” (They look at the clock and it’s almost 6:00) Shoutmon: Heh. I wonder what’s in it? Mikey: Beats me. (Unaware of Mikey and Shoutmon, there was a clock-like bomb inside the box. Back at the ship, Goobot and Myotismon continued) Goobot: Could they but see within the package an ingenious little device. Myotismon: That’s right. Infinite: (Posing like a clock) Set so that when the clock strikes 6:00. Mephiles: Just like that. Goobot: Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon will be blasted out of Neverland forever. Dedede: So, bye-bye for them. (The captives got shocked) Ariel: No way! Angie: (To herself) Mikey! (To the villains) You coward! (She punches Vanitas in the face. After he recovered, he angrily grabs Angie by her shirt, scaring her and concerning the captives) Vanitas: Show some respect to your future captain and husband! Captives: (Shocked) Future captain and husband?! Angie: You won't have me! (Vanitas glared cruelly and threw her on the ground) Vanitas: (Darkly) Oh, yes I will. (Even the Mew Mews were shocked on what they heard and seen. They nod at each other and tipped the lantern back and forth until it fell and the glass broke, freeing them from the lantern) Corina: The lantern plan worked! Zoey: We need to warn Mikey and Shoutmon! Mew Mews: (Nods) Right! (They fly out the open window and they and Flounder, Cutemon, Goddard, and Sebastian noticed each other) Zoey: I say we bring them. (The Mew Mews nod and after sprinkling the fairy dust on Cutemon and Goddard, they, Sebastian, Flounder, and Cutemon start flying away when Vanitas noticed them and screamed out to them) Vanitas: Hey! They’re getting away with those Mew Mew fairies! (The others noticed and after Flounder, Cutemon, Sebastian Goddard, and the Mew Mews flew away, the pirates were about to run after them, but Goobot and Vanitas motioned them to stop calmly) Myotismon: Let them go. Goobot: For time grows short. (Getting what Goobot and Myotismon said, the pirates did what they said) Goobot: We have but, 18 seconds…. Myotismon: 15 seconds…. Goobot and Myotismon: 13 seconds.... (Back in Hangman’s Tree, Mikey and Shoutmon noticed the clock) Mikey: 12 seconds until 6:00. Shoutmon: I guess we can open it now. I can’t wait! Mikey: Relax, Shoutmon. Rome wasn’t built in one day. (Mikey starts untying the ribbon off the box. In the forest, Goddard, Cutemon, Sebastian, Flounder, and the Mew Mews arrived and went inside. Mikey and Shoutmon noticed them shouting and showed the box to them) Mikey: Hey, guys. And welcome back. Shoutmon: Look what Ariel and Angie left us. (Zoey tries to grab the box from Mikey) Mikey: Hey, stop that! Shoutmon: What’s wrong with you? Mikey: Wait, something’s not right. Zoey: Of course it’s not right! Wendy: It’s Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede’s doing right now! Mikey and Shoutmon: Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede? Sebastian: And that’s a bomb they left! Mikey and Shoutmon: A bomb? Shoutmon: Don’t be ridiculous! Flounder: But it’s true! Cutemon: Throw it away! Mikey: They might be right. Throw it away. Shoutmon: What do you mean, Mikey? The box is gonna smoke and blow up? (Suddenly, the box started smoking and the alarm going off. Realizing it is a bomb, Shoutmon threw the box away and Zoey caught it, and was about to fly out with it when it exploded. On the ship, the prisoners looked on in horror and shock at the explosion. Goobot then took his crown off and saluted along with Myotismon, Dedede, and the mates) Goobot: So passeth a worthy opponent. Myotismon: Rest in pieces. Dedede and mates: Amen. (Back in the ruins of Hangman’s Tree, Mikey and his friends survived thanks to the Mew Mews’ barrier spell, but Zoey’s nowhere to be seen) Shoutmon: Goobot, Myotimson, and Dedede, those jerks! Mikey: It was a bomb! Shoutmon: If it weren’t for you guys and Zoey, we’d.... (They suddenly remember Zoey) Cutemon: Zoey! Renee: She tried to fly out with the bomb, but it exploded! Holly: Move out! Bridget: We gotta find her! (After a pile of debris fell, they began searching for Zoey) Mikey and Shoutmon: Zoey? Flounder and Sebastian: Zoey? Cutemon: Zoey? Mew Mews: Zoey? Shoutmon: If she’s dead, I will never...! Mikey: Shoutmon, it’s not your fault. Shoutmon: But.... (Suddenly, they heard Renee call to them) Renee: Everyone! Corina and I found Zoey! (They went to them and saw a weak Zoey laying in Renee’s arms with her light flickering. The others gasped) Cutemon: Oh no! Zoey! (They exit Hangman’s Tree and Renee laid Zoey on the ground while the concerned group kneeled around her and looked concerned) Shoutmon: Is she gonna die? Sebastian: (Sadly) I’m afraid she might. (The others got scared) Shoutmon: But she can’t die! Mikey: (To Zoey) Zoey, please hang in there! (Zoey began to speak) Bridget: Zoey? What is it? Zoey: (Weakly) I won’t die now necessarily. Flounder: How can we save you? Zoey: (Weakly) Both your belief in fairies and the Mew Mews' healing spell combined. Mikey: (Realizing) Indeed. Shoutmon: (To Sebastian, Flounder, Cutemon and Goddard) Guys, if we hold hands and pray our belief in her and all the fairies of Neverland, the Mew Mews will have enough strength to use their healing spell to save Zoey. Mikey: That’s how it will work. Flounder, Sebastian, and Cutemon: (Nods) Okay. (Goddard barks in agreement. They hold hands, or claws and paws with Mikey and Shoutmon’s hands, and prayed hard. After a couple seconds, the Mew Mews glowed brighter and noticing it, they casted the healing spell with their magic and surrounded Zoey’s body with it. After the glow died down, Zoey’s body healed and she gasped, full of life again. It worked, for they snapped out of it and noticed Zoey all better) Zoey: Thank you, guys. (They nod. Later, at the Digimon Native Village, the group was already told about how Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede tricked Zoey into revealing their hideout and captured the others last night. But since Zoey redeemed herself, Mikey and his friends forgave her for all of this. Even Zoey already apologized for her behavior. Right now, Leomon, after learning of this from Mikey and his friends, agreed to let Mimi and Palmon go with them to rescue the others) Leomon: Be safe, all of you. And may the Digimon Spirit protect you. Mikey: We will. Shoutmon: After all, we are “Chiefs Flying Digimon.” Mikey: That’s right. Mimi and Palmon: Shall we? (They nod and they, including Mimi and Palmon, flew away to sneak to the ship. At the ship, Goobot, Myotismon, and Vanitas changed the subject) Myotismon: And now, which will it be? Goobot: The pen, or the plank? Vanitas: And be mine, Angie? Dedede: Last chance. (The prisoners glared defiantly) Ariel: Captain Goobot, Admiral Myotismon, and Assistant Captain Dedede, we will never join your crew. Angie: And you'll never get me, Vanitas! Group: Yeah. (Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and the mates turned to Poultra, who is waiting anxiously at the end of the ship, looking excited and hungry at the same time. Then turned to their prisoners with a smirk) Myotismon: As you wish. Dedede: Done. Deal. Goobot: Bigger ladies first, and then the rest. Angie: Does that mean...? Vanitas: Yep. (Ariel and Angie realized Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and Vanitas meant them first. They turned to the kids sadly) Angie: Goodbye, guys. Ace: (Bitterly) Goodbye, Ariel and Angie. I’ll miss you. Ariel: Goodbye, guys. Group: (Sadly) Goodbye, Angie and Ariel. Jeremy: (Sadly) Bye. Ariel: Be brave, Jimmy. Jimmy: (Sadly) I shall try, Ariel. Angie: Goodbye, Aryll. Aryll: Goodbye, Angie and Ariel. (Suddenly, Laylamon grabbed Ariel and Vanitas grabbed Angie while Laylamon pushed Aryll over to the mast where she and the other prisoners are tied up to by Puppetmon) Laylamon: (While pushing Aryll and grabbing Ariel) Get over there! Vanitas: You gave us no trouble! (After Laylamon and Vanitas tied Ariel and Angie’s hands behind their backs, they forced the girls onto the plank) Callahan: Go on now! Metalseadramon: Get it over with! Devimon: The Captain and Admiral’re waiting now! (Once on the plank, the girls walked towards the edge to where Poultra awaits excitedly and hungrily while the drumroll started. After Angie looked up at the sky and sheds a couple of tears, believing Mikey and Shoutmon are not there to save them, she sighed and stopped with Ariel for a second to look back. After looking forward, they suddenly noticed something off-screen down there and unknown to the pirates, they smiled and then resumed their sad walk at the edge of the plank) Link: Girls! Aryll: Girls! (Then the girls jumped off the edge of the plank. After waiting and waiting for a couple of seconds for splashing and a gulp, they heard nothing) Ooblar: (Confused) Captain, Admiral, there’s no splash and a gulp. Goobot: (Agreeing) Not a sound at all. Dedede: Yeah. (They looked over the edge and saw that Poultra is gone and no sign of the girls) Laylamon: Poultra’s gone! Etemon: Not a blooming ripple even! Wack: What’zzzzz going on? Drake: It’s a jinx! Le Frog: That’s what it is! The Toad: No splash and a gulp. Callahan: That is strange indeed. Piedmon: And no sign of Poultra and the wenches. Puppetmon: Did you hear a splash and a gulp? Machinedramon: I did not. (Unaware of the pirates, it turned out Mikey, Shoutmon, Goddard, Sebastian, Flounder, Cutemon, Mimi, Palmon, and the Mew Mews knocked Poultra out and Mikey and Shoutmon caught the girls on cue when they jumped. Right now, the girls’ hands are untied and Shoutmon is carrying Ariel and Mikey is carrying Angie, and they, along with the others, are hiding beneath the ship, quietly snickering at the pirates’ dumbfounded confusion) Puppetmon: I’m telling you, guys. It’s a black day! Mark my words, we’ll all pay for this! (During Puppetmon’s line, Mikey’s group quietly flew up to a nearby crow’s nest and hid themselves until Mikey and Shoutmon can come out on cue) Arukenimon: The ship’s bewitched. (Mummymon turned to Goobot and Myotismon) Mummymon: No splash and a gulp, Captain and Admiral. Goobot: (Sarcastically) So, you want a splash and a gulp, Mummymon? Myotismon: (Sarcastically) Is that what you want? Mummymon: (Confused) Well, no, why? (Suddenly, Goobot and Myotismon grabbed Mummymon and throws him overboard) Goobot and Myotismon: We’ll give you a splash and a gulp! (After Mummymon landed in the water, Poultra woke up and noticed him climbing up to the deck again. She tried to eat Mummymon, but the mummy-type Digimon got away) Ernesto: There’s Poultra! Goobot: Where have you been? Myotismon: And why did it happen? (Mikey and Shoutmon then called out to them) Mikey and Shoutmon: Us, that’s who, you fiends! (Mikey and Shoutmon came out of hiding on top of a sail) Mikey: This time, you’ve gone too far! Shoutmon: That’s right! You’ll pay for what you did to our home! (The kids cheered upon seeing Mikey and Shoutmon) Kids: Yeah! Nene: Mikey and Shoutmon are okay! Ewan: And alive! Yes! (They then noticed the others in the crow’s nest) Aryll: And there’s the girls as well! Link: Alright! Goobot: (Shocked) It can’t be them! Myotismon: (Shocked) Impossible! Escargoon: (Frightened) Must be their blinking ghosts that are talking now. Ooblar: (Frightened) Yeah. (Mikey and Shoutmon pulled their daggers out) Mikey: Say your prayers, Goobot and Myotismon! (Goobot and Myotismon pulled their swords out) Goobot: We’ll show you those ghosts has blood in their veins! Myotismon: My sentiments exactly! (Mikey and Shoutmon flew down and got to Goobot and Myotismon from behind) Myotismon: We’ll run them through! (Shoutmon kicks Goobot from behind while Mikey did that to Myotismon and they began dueling) Goobot: Take that! (After dueling around the other mast, Goobot tried to sneak attack them with his hook when Mikey and Shoutmon noticed and dodged. Goobot’s hook then got caught in the mast after striking it) Goobot: Curse this hook! (To Myotismon) A little help please! Myotismon: With pleasure. (Myotismon starts pulling on Goobot’s hook with Hunter J and Vanitas'. Mikey then flew over to the first mast and cuts the kids free) Mikey: Come on, everybody! (Once all freed, the kids ran, grabbed their weapons, and climbed up the crow’s nest with Jimmy, Ace, and Tails ushering them. Link and Aryll noticed a cannonball and after grabbing their Crash and Spyro dolls, they picked up each a cannonball and stuffed each inside their doll. Jimmy then noticed what Link and Aryll are doing) Jimmy: Hurry, Link and Aryll, hurry! (Goddard barks. Link and Aryll then carried their Crash and Spyro dolls with the cannonballs and went up to the crow’s nest. Goobot, Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas turned to the pirates) Goobot: Don’t just stand there, you idiots! Hunter J: Get those brats! (The pirates, including Mephiles, Infinite, Escargoon, and Dedede, then chased the group towards the crow’s nest. On the rope ladder, Zelda’s foot got caught, but Link and Aryll freed her and they got to the crow’s nest just when the pirates caught up with them. Vanitas then used his Keyblade to cut the mast up, freeing Goobot’s hook and then Goobot nearly stumbled overboard from the plank and nearly into the Feraligatr’s mouth. After getting back on the ship, Goobot backed away from the Feraligatr. Poultra noticed Goobot’s scared look in confusion at first, but then the Feraligatr noticed her and swam at her. Poultra clucked in fear and swam away into the distance. Mikey and Shoutmon then flew down to Goobot and Myotismon and after Mikey snatched Goobot’s crown, he and Shoutmon flew away) Goobot: These are no mere boys. Myotismon: Those are some fiends fighting us. Hunter J and Vanitas: Flying devils! (Mikey then landed on a sail pole and cuts and breaks the crown up with his dagger. Demidevimon and Ooblar meanwhile, have packed the bigger rowboat up and began lowering themselves from the ship. Up on the crow’s nest, the group prepared to fight the pirates) Jimmy: Hold your fire. Ace: Steady, guys. Tails: Steady.... (The pirates got closer) Jimmy, Ace, and Tails: Fire! (The group then threw and fired their weapons at the pirates. ''Mephiles, Infinite, Escargoon, Dedede, and Wack arrived first and the group noticed)'' Vector: Down, you blackguards! (But when Dedede and Escargoon swung their knives at Charmy, the bee Mobian ducked out of the way on time. Sonic's group then jumped in and then knocked Dedede and Escargoon’s knives out of their hands with their kicks) Dedede: Not bad, boys and girlies. Escargoon: Yeah. (Amy then whacked Dedede in the stomach with her Piko-Piko Hammer) Amy: Who are you to call us girlies? (Drake was about to grab Ariel when the Mew Mews grabbed his feather tuft. On the deck, Mikey and Shoutmon and Goobot's group dueled. Up on the crow’s nest, Drake flicks the Mew Mews aside) Drake: (Flicking the Mew Mews aside) Let go of my tuft, you pests! (The Mew Mews saw Mikey and Shoutmon still dueling with Goobot's group on the deck, turned to each other, nodded in agreement on what they must do now, and flew down to Mikey and Shoutmon) Zoey: Mikey, Shoutmon, the group in the crow’s nest! Corina: They’re in danger! Mew Mews: Hurry! (Understanding, Mikey and Shoutmon dodged Goobot’s group's sword swings and after the two catapulted from the rope ladder, kicked Goobot into a cannon and using Shoutmon's scream into his new microphone, made Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas cover their ears and then got knocked down by Mikey into Goobot. The Mew Mews then used their levitation convergence spell to lift the cannon’s metal bar and hit Goobot in the head) Kikki: Told you we’d make you sorry. (Mikey and Shoutmon then flew to the crow’s nest and cut the rope ladder off from the crow’s nest, causing all the pirates, except Drake, Wack, Dedede, and Escargoon, to fall into the same rowboat Ooblar and Demidevimon are in. Sonic's group then locked fists with Wack, Dedede, and Escargoon) Sonic: This is for threatening our friends, you jerks! Dedede: We never did anything to them. Sonic: I meant Mr. Lizardi here! (He then threw Wack down to the rowboat and after grabbing a sword from Escargoon, they pointed it at him and Dedede, ready to kick them overboard even, panicking them) Dedede: But we don’t want to be shark baits! Spare us! Escargoon: Please? (Sonic's group thought it over and then Sonic spoke up while his group smirked playfully) Sonic: Okay. On the condition you say that you're a Fathead. (Dedede got angry) Dedede: Never! (Then the sword's blade neared his nose) Dedede: (Chuckles nervously) On second thought.... (Softly) I'm a Fathead. Knuckles: So we can hear you. (Dedede shook but then....) Dedede: FINE!! I'm a Fathead! Shadow: (Smirks) Thanks for casting aside your denial. (Sonic's group then kicked Dedede and Escargoon off and they land in the rowboat. Sonic's group then threw the sword aside into the water while the others watched in amazement at them) Angie: You, besides Mikey and Shoutmon, are our heroes for babysitters, guys! Sonic's group: (Blushing) Thanks. (Link and Aryll noticed Drake still hanging on when they swung their cannonball-filled Crash and Spyro dolls and hit him in the head with it. Drake then fell into the rowboat and the rowboat landed in the water. The group cheered on Link and Aryll) Zelda: Good job, you guys! Jeremy: Yeah! Jimmy: Strong move, you guys! Ballistamon: Hooray for Crash and Spyro Beater! Ewan: Hooray for Crash and Spyro Beater! Christopher: Long live our team! (After removing the cannonballs from the Crash and Spyro dolls, Link and Aryll then tossed it into the water. Up on the sail, Mikey and Shoutmon landed, feeling good when Goobot's group called out to them while climbing a rope ladder towards them) Goobot: Fly, fly, fly, you cowards! Myotismon, Vanitas, and Hunter J: Cowards! Mikey: Cowards? Shoutmon: Us? Goobot: Heh heh heh. You wouldn’t dare fight old us, man to man. Vanitas: That’s right. You fly away like cowardly birds! (Once Goobot's group got up there, Mikey and Shoutmon stood their ground) Mikey: Nobody calls us cowards and brag about it! Shoutmon: We’ll fight you man to man! Mikey and Shoutmon: With one hand behind our backs. (They lock weapons with Goobot's group) Myotismon: You mean you won’t fly? Hunter J: And you mean it? Ariel: Careful, Mikey and Shoutmon! Angie: It could be a trick! Silver: Kick their butts! Mikey: (Ignoring them) We give our word, Goobot's group! Shoutmon: That’s a promise. Mikey: And if we lose, you, Vanitas, can have Angie for yourself. Goobot's group: Good! Vanitas: Then let’s have it! (Vanitas nearly kicks Mikey off when Mikey grabbed a rope and pulled himself up with Shoutmon’s help. They dueled and dueled as the Feraligatr watched on, hoping that Goobot and Myotismon will fall. Myotismon and Goobot then knocked Mikey and Shoutmon’s daggers out of their hands and threw them aside, unaware that it landed on the side of the sail almost near Mikey and Shoutmon. Then the four villains pointed their blades at Mikey and Shoutmon) Goobot: Now insolent youths, prepare to die! Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: Say your prayers! Angie: Fly, Mikey and Shoutmon, fly! Cutemon: Hurry! Mikey: (Determinedly) No! We gave our word! Shoutmon: (Determinedly) Yeah! And a deal! (Just when Goobot's group stabbed them, Mikey and Shoutmon noticed their daggers and a small sail, dodged Goobot's group’s attempted stabs, grabbed their daggers, grabbed a small Jolly Roger flag nearby and tied Goobot's group into it, causing them to drop their swords) Mikey: You’re ours, Goobot's group! (The group cheered for Mikey and Shoutmon) Mimi and Palmon: Excellent work, Mikey and Shoutmon! Zelda: Good job tricking them! Sonic's group: Cleave them to the brisket! (After the cheering ended, Goobot's group peeked from the flag with a calm “Have mercy” look on their faces) Goobot: You wouldn’t do in old us in now, would you? Myotismon: We’ll go away forever. (Mikey and Shoutmon gave Goobot's group suspicious looks. Then Goobot started pleading with tears streaming down his cheeks while Myotismon, Vanitas, and Hunter J shook in fear) Goobot: (Crying) We’ll do anything you say! Hunter J: Just spare us! Myotismon and Vanitas: Please! Mikey: (Giving in) Well, alright. But under one condition. Two in fact. Shoutmon: Goobot, you say you’re a Robo-Eggfish and Myotismon, you say you’re a Batfish. (Goobot gulps and along with Myotismon, spoke softly) Goobot and Myotismon: (Softly) We’re a Robo-Eggfish and a Batfish. Mikey: (Pointing his Keyblade at Goobot and Myotismon) Louder! Shoutmon: We can’t hear you. Just say it. Goobot and Myotismon: (Screaming) WE’RE A ROBO-EGGFISH AND A BATFISH!! (The group cheered) Group: Goobot and Myotismon’re a Robo-Eggfish and Batfish, a Robo-Eggfish and Batfish, a Robo-Eggfish and Batfish, Goobot and Myotismon’re a Robo-Eggfish and Batfish, a Robo-Eggfish and Batfish, a Robo-Eggfish and Batfish! (Even the Feraligatr liked the sound of that. Mikey and Shoutmon then put their daggers away) Mikey: Alright then, Goobot's group. You’re free to go now. Shoutmon: And never return! (Mikey and Shoutmon then crowed in victory. Goobot's group then tried to attack from behind with Goobot’s hook and their new weapons when the group noticed) Group: Mikey, Shoutmon! (Hearing them, Mikey and Shoutmon dodged the hook and fireball and Goobot's group lost their balance and while Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas fell into the water, Goobot fell towards the Feraligatr. After Goobot landed in his mouth, the Feraligatr went underwater. After the flag landed on the water, Goobot emerged, covered in the flag and his cape torn up again) Feraligatr: Guys! Guys...! (He ran back inside the Feraligatr’s mouth and into his body) Vanitas: (Winces) Ooh, Chihuahua! (After re-emerging from the mouth, Goobot ran on the water, carrying the clock and then after noticing it, he threw it back into the Feraligatr’s body. After Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas climbed on the rowboat and it started rowing away, Goobot swam after them quickly and the Feraligatr then started chasing Goobot around) Goobot: Guys! (Goobot’s feet then held the Feraligatr’s mouth open while trying to swim away) Goobot: Guys! Guys! (After the Feraligatr slowly closed his mouth, Goobot is fired from the jaws like a torpedo and skipped past the rowboat of pirates into the distance with the Feraligatr chasing after him) Ooblar: Captain! Demidevimon: Captain! Escargoon: Captain! (With that, the rowboat chased after them quickly, disappearing into the distance) Coming up: The conclusion, where Mikey and Shoutmon return the London group to London after Mikey and Angie share a romantic goodbye before Athena and Triton return home from the party. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies